Cotton States League
The Cotton States League name was used five different times in baseball history. The first Cotton States League ran from 1902 through 1908 as a class D league. After the league shut down, another Cotton States League was reformulated in 1910, with three of the six '08 members returning for the new campaign and three new teams joining them. This league ran for four seasons, through 1913.In 1922 the Cotton States League got another shot after 9 years of nonexistance. This time, despite disbanding July 24, 1923 and restarting the next year, the league held itself together for 11 seasons before folding for good on July 13,1932. The next revival of the CSL took place in 1936 and lasted six seasons before collapsing before many other minor leagues did when World War II began. This time it operated as a class C circuit. The league got its final shot in 1947. Again placed as a class C league, the Cotton States League survived through 1955 before folding for the fifth time in under half a century. In 1953 the Cotton States League tried to evict the Hot Springs Bathers for daring to try to include a black player, Jim Tugerson. Minor league baseball officials stepped in to fight for justice and deny the CSL its racist intentions. http:// http:// *Baton Rouge, LA: Baton Rouge Cajuns 1902-1906 *Clarksdale, MS: Clarksdale Swamp Angels 1913 *Columbus, MS: Columbus (MS) Discoverers 1907-1908; Columbus Joy Riders 1912-1913 *Greenville, MS: Greenville Cotton Pickers 1902; Greenville Grays 1903; Greenville Cotton Pickers 1904-1905 *Greenwood, MS: Greenwood Scouts 1910-1912 *Gulfport, MS & Biloxi, MS: Gulfport Crabs 1906-1907; Gulfport-Biloxi Crabs 1908 *Hattiesburg, MS: Hattiesburg Tar Heels 1905; Hattiesburg Woodpeckers 1910-1911; Hattiesburg Timberjacks 1912 *Jackson, MS: Jackson Senators 1905-1908; Jackson Tigers 1910; Jackson Drummers 1911; Jackson Senators 1912;Jackson Lawmakers 1913 *Meridian, MS: Meridian White Ribbons 1905-1908; Meridian Metropolitans 1910-1913 *Mobile, AL: Mobile Sea Gulls 1905-1907 *Monroe, LA: Monroe Hill Citys 1903-1904; Monroe Municipals 1908, moved from Gulf Coast League 1907 *Natchez, MS: Natchez Indians 1902-1903; Natchez Hill Climbers 1904-1905 *New Orleans, LA: New Orleans Little Pels 1912 *Pensacola, FL: Pensacola Snappers 1913 *Pine Bluff, AR: Pine Bluff Lumbermen 1903-1904 *Selma, AL: Selma Centralites 1913, moved from Southeastern League 1911-1912 *Vicksburg, MS: Vicksburg Hill Billies 1902-1908, 1910-1912 *Yazoo City, MS: Yazoo City Zoos 1910-1911; Yazoo City Zoos 1912 http:// http:// 1902 Cotton States League President: R. W. Tilford 1903 Cotton States League President: George Wheatley 1904 Cotton States League President: George Wheatley 1905 Cotton States League President: George Wheatley #Natchez (18-27) moved to Mobile June 26. ##Hattiesburg surrendered its franchise to the league July 8, but the league kept the team playing through July 17. At a league meeting held July 16, it was decided to drop the Hattiesburg and Pine Bluff teams to even out the league. The league disbanded July 31, with National Association approval, due to the Yellow Fever epidemic. 1906 Cotton States League President: D. Stacey Compton 1907 Cotton States League President: A. C. Crowder 1908 Cotton States League President: A. C. Crowder The league did not play in 1909 http:// 1910 Cotton States League President: A. C. Crowder 1911 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott 1912 Cotton States League President: Lewis #New Orleans moved to Yazoo City May 9 then disbanded August 3. ##Hattiesburg moved to Columbus June 5. ###Meridian disbanded August3. ####Vicksburg disbanded August 13. Playoff: Greenwood was declared champion as first half champion Vicksburg had disbanded. 1913 Cotton States League President: S. J. Redus The season was shortened to August 15. http:// http:// *Alexandria, LA: Alexandria Reds 1925-1930 *Baton Rouge, LA: Baton Rouge Essos 1929; Baton Rouge Highlanders 1930; Baton Rouge Standards 1931; Baton Rouge Senators 1932 *Brookhaven, MS: Brookhaven Truckers 1924-1925 *Clarksdale, MS: Clarksdale Cubs 1922-1923, moved from Mississippi State League 1921 *DeQuincy, LA: DeQuincy Railroaders 1932 *El Dorado, AR: El Dorado Lions 1929-1932 *Greenville, MS: Greenville Bucks 1922; Greenville Swamp Angels 1923 *Greenwood, MS: Greenwood Indians 1922-1923, moved from Mississippi State League 1921 *Gulfport, MS: Gulfport Tarpons 1926-1928 *Hattiesburg, MS: Hattiesburg Hubmen 1923-1924; Hattiesburg Hubbers 1925; Hattiesburg Pinetoppers 1926-1929 *Jackson, MS: Jackson Senators 1922-1931; Jackson Mississippians 1932 *Lake Charles, LA: Lake Charles Newporters 1929-1930 *Laurel, MS: Laurel Lumberjacks 1923-1927; Laurel Cardinals 1928-1929 *Meridian, MS: Meridian Mets 1922-1923, moved from Mississippi State League 1921; Meridian Mets 1925-1929 *Monroe, LA: Monroe Drillers 1924-1930; Monroe Twins 1931-1932 *Opelousas, LA: Opelousas Orphans 1932 *Pine Bluff, AR: Pine Bluff Judges 1930-1932 *Port Arthur, TX: Port Arthur Refiners 1932 *Vicksburg, MS: Vicksburg Hill Billies 1922-1932 http:// http:// 1922 Cotton States League President: Syd L. Dodds Playoff: Greenwood 4 games, Meridian 0. 1923 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott The league disbanded July 24. 1924 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott 1925 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott 1926 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott Playoffs: None were played due to second half irregularities. 1927 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott Playoffs: Jackson 4 games, Monroe 1. http:// 1928 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott Playoffs: Vicksburg 4 games, Hattiesburg 3. 1929 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott #Hattiesburg (15-19) moved to Baton Rouge May 30. ##Meridian (23-27) moved to Lake Charles June 17, first home game June 24. Playoff: El Dorado 4 games, Jackson 3. Pitcher Jackie Reid won all four games for El Dorado. 1930 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott #Alexandria & Lake Charles disbanded June 17, at the end of the first half. Playoff: Pine Bluff 4 games, El Dorado 3. 1931 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott Playoff: Jackson 4 games, Vicksburg 0. 1932 Cotton States League President: Frank A. Scott #Vicksburg moved to Jackson June 1. ##Port Arthur moved to DeQuincey June 19. DeQuincey moved to Opelousas July 7. The league disbanded July 13. http:// http:// *Clarksdale, MS: Clarksdale Ginners 1936, moved from East Dixie League 1934-1935; Clarksdale Red Sox 1937-1940; Clarksdale Ginners 1941; Clarksdale Planters 1947-1951 *Cleveland, MS: Cleveland A's 1936 *El Dorado, AR: El Dorado Lions 1936-1940, moved from East Dixie League 1934-1935; El Dorado Oilers 1941, 1947-1955 *Greenville, MS: Greenville Bucks 1936-1938; Greenville Buckshots 1939-1941; Greenville Bucks 1947-1952; Greenville Buckshots 1953; Greenville Tigers 1954; Greenville Bucks 1955 *Greenwood, MS: Greenwood Chiefs 1936; Greenwood Giants 1937; Greenwood Dodgers 1938; Greenwood Crackers 1939; Greenwood Choctaws 1940; Greenwood Dodgers 1947-1952 *Helena, AR: Helena Seaporters 1936-1941, 1947-1949, moved from East Dixie League 1935; *Hot Springs, AR: Hot Springs Bathers 1938-1941, 1947-1955 *Jackson, MS: Jackson Senators 1936, moved to Southeastern League 1937-1950; Jackson Senators 1953 *Marshall, TX: Marshall Tigers 1941 *Meridian, MS: Meridian Millers 1952-1954; Meridian Millers 1955 *Monroe, LA: Monroe Twins 1937; Monroe White Sox 1938-1941; Monroe Sports 1950-1955 *Natchez, MS: Natchez Indians 1948-1953 *Pine Bluff, AR: Pine Bluff Judges 1936-1940, moved from East Dixie League 1934-1935; Pine Bluff Cardinals 1948-1949; Pine Bluff Judges 1950-1955 *Texarkana, TX: Texarkana Twins 1941 *Vicksburg, MS: Vicksburg Hill Billies 1937; Vicksburg Hill Billies 1941; Vicksburg Hill Billies 1955 http:// http:// 1936 Cotton States League President: J. Walter Morris League attendance was announced as 250,000 Playoffs: El Dorado 3 games, Greenwood 1; Greenville 3 games, Pine Bluff 1. Finals: El Dorado 4 games, Greenville 1. 1937 Cotton States League President: J. Walter Morris Playoffs: Pine Bluff 4 games, Greenville 1; El Dorado 4 games, Greenwood 2. Finals: El Dorado 4 games, Pine Bluff 1. 1938 Cotton States League President: J. Walter Morris / F.F. Bustany Playoffs: Monroe 3 games, Helena 1; Greenville 3 games, El Dorado 1. Finals: Monroe 4 games, Greenville 2. 1939 Cotton States League President: Judge Emmet Harty Playoffs: Hot Springs 3 games, Monroe 2; Greenville 3 games, Clarksdale 1. Finals: Greenville 4 games, Hot Springs 1. 1940 Cotton States League President: Judge Emmet Harty Playoffs: Monroe 3 games, Greenville 1; El Dorado 3 games, Helena 1. Finals: Monroe 4 games, El Dorado 1. 1941 Cotton States League President: Judge Emmet Harty #Clarksdale (33-47) moved to Marshall July 10. Playoffs: Vicksburg 3 games, Monroe 2; Hot Springs 3 games, Greenville 0.Finals: Hot Springs 4 games, Vicksburg 0. http:// 1947 Cotton States League President: James Griffith Playoffs: Greenwood 3 games, Clarksdale 1; Greenville 3 games, El Dorado 2.Finals: Greenwood 4 games, Greenville 3. 1948 Cotton States League President: James Griffith Playoffs: Greenwood 3 games, Natchez 0; Hot Springs 3 games, Clarksdale 0.Finals: Hot Springs 4 games, Greenwood 3. 1949 Cotton States League President: Al Haraway Playoffs: Natchez 4 games, El Dorado 3; Pine Bluff 4 games, Greenwood 2.Finals: Natchez 4 games, Pine Bluff 1. 1950 Cotton States League President: Al Haraway Playoffs: Hot Springs 4 games, Monroe 2; Natchez 4 games, Pine Bluff 1.Finals: Hot Springs 4 games, Natchez 3. 1951 Cotton States League President: Al Haraway Playoffs: Natchez 4 games, Monroe 3; Pine Bluff 4 games, Greenwood 3.Finals: Natchez 4 games, Pine Bluff 1. 1952 Cotton States League President: Al Haraway Playoffs: Meridian 4 games, Monroe 2; Natchez 4 games, Greenwood 2.Finals: Meridian 4 games, Natchez 3. 1953 Cotton States League President: Al Haraway Jackson defeated Hot Springs 6-2 in a one game playoff for fourth place. Playoffs: Meridian 4 games, Jackson 2; El Dorado 4 games, Pine Bluff 0.Finals: Meridian 4 games, El Dorado 0. 1954 Cotton States League President: Judge Emmett Harty Playoffs: Greenville 4 games, Monroe 1; El Dorado 4 games, Meridian 3. Finals: El Dorado 4 games, Greenville 2. 1955 Cotton States League President: Judge Emmett Harty #Pine Bluff moved to Meridian June 16. Playoffs: Monroe 4 games, Hot Springs 0; El Dorado 4 games, Meridian 1.Finals: Monroe 4 games, El Dorado 3. http:// http:// *Bill Dickey, 1927 Jackson Red Sox *Billy Herman, 1928 Vicksburg Hill Billies http:// The Encyclopedia of Minor League Baseball: Second Edition.Image is user created not original.